Watching and Waiting
by starkelly255
Summary: Sam has been acting unusual. She has withdrawn herself from others and is always disappearing. Danny has noticed her behavior. He can't help but wonder what is wrong. Suckish summary. But hey this a story you'll want to read.
1. Chapter 1

Watching and Waiting

**Hello. My name is Abby. I love Danny Phantom. And I love reading fanfics. So I decided to make one. Here is my first attempt at making a Danny Phantom fanfic. Wish me luck.**

**Summary: Sam has been acting unusual. She has withdrawn herself from others and is always disappearing. Danny has noticed her behavior. He can't help but wonder what is wrong. Suckish summary. But hey this a story you'll want to read. **

**Don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 1**

**_Sam's POV_**

"I feel cold. I feel paranoid. You probably think I'm crazy. Everyone does. But I can't help it. But…you're probably confused right now, so let me explain…from the beginning." I said calmly as I looked at the therapist. She sat across from me raising an eyebrow. I started fiddling with my fingers. Danny sat next to me and noticed my behavior. I was getting anxious. Nervous. He took my hand and held it. I looked at him. He smiled reassuringly. I tried to return it.

"Are you ready to continue Mrs. Fenton?" The therapist asked me. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled. I took a comforting breath and let it out slowly. Then I began my tale.

**_5 Years Ago_**

**_No One's POV_**

It was a cloudy and grey day as fifteen year old Samantha, or "Sam" as she prefers it, woke up. She stretched and groaned as she turned off her alarm clock. Sam shivered as she got out of bed. She had a feeling like she was being watched. She smiled thinking it was Danny. "Danny, I know your there." She said giggling. But when she got no reply her feeling increased. She walked towards her balcony and look outside. She saw nothing but fog and grey clouds. She sighed but then got a feeling to look towards the forest across from her backyard. She looked but could see nothing. But the more she searched the more she felt a feeling of dread. She began to feel scared and paranoid. She hurriedly walked back into her warm room and shut the balcony doors. She took deep calming breaths. She then felt something trickling down her face. She looked in the mirror and saw a trickle of blood leaving a trail from her nose and down. She gasped.

"Great. Of all times to get a stupid nose bleed." She muttered. She pinched her nose to try to stop the flow of blood and got a tissue. She wadded some of it up and plugged up her nose. She then went to dress in her usual attire. She walked downstairs and ate her bat cereal. Her mother and father were out at the country club and her grandma was on a mini vacation. As Sam ate in silence, the feeling she got earlier returned. She shuddered and looked out the window. But she saw nothing. Suddenly the doorbell rang causing her to scream in fear. Danny heard the scream and phased through the door.

"Sam?! Are you alright?! I heard a- oh never mind." Danny said seeing Sam recovering from her shock. Sam glared at Danny. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"What did you want Danny?" Sam asked. Danny smiled.

"I was wondering if…maybe…you would like a lift to…school." He asked nervously. Sam smiled.

"Sure Danny. I would love lift." She said. Danny smiled. Sam took her dishes to the sink. She looked out the window for a brief moment and saw the forest. But she screamed in terror at what her eyes landed on. Danny jumped and immediately went to Sam.

"What is it?" he asked. Sam said nothing but looked out the window. Danny looked to where she was gazing, "Sam, do you see something?" He asked. Sam shook her head.

"I thought…I thought I saw…forget it. How about that ride to school?" She asked changing the subject. She still felt scared and the fact that Danny didn't see that…_that thing_ scared her even more. Danny smiled unsurely.

"Yeah. We better get going." He said. He picked Sam up bridal style. Sam giggled and hung close to Danny. The feeling she felt quickly diminished and her heart skipped two beats. Sam marveled at the small city below them. She looked up at Danny and smiled. She always felt safe no matter what in his arms. As they neared the school, Danny landed and looked around to make sure no one could see him transform. Once he did, he took Sam's hand and the two of them went inside the building. Before Sam entered she looked around the area. There were trees which made her slightly scared. Seeing nothing was there she entered the building. But all the while there was figure watching. He was silently looking at her. Silently watching her every move. Silently waiting…

**_During the school day_**

Sam kept having nose bleeds throughout the day. She would have to keep asking to go the restroom for tissue. She sighed as this was where she currently was. She sitting on the floor of the girls' bathroom stuffing her nose with tissue. Aside from the nose bleeds, she had that dreading feeling all day. She got up to clean the blood away from her hands. She looked in the mirror and saw a small mirror in the bathroom. _Has that always been there?_ She thought. She shook her head. She felt an urge to look out the window but dismissed the feeling. She returned to Mr. Lancer's class just in time to hear him announce the field trip.

"Welcome back Miss Manson. You made it just in time to hear the news." He said. Sam nodded and walked back to her seat. "Class we are going to spending the next four days on a camping trip." He said. Everyone groaned. Danny, Tucker, and Sam looked at each other.

"How many times do we have to go on a stupid camping trip?" Danny asked. Sam shrugged.

"Guess I better pack extra movies and technology." Tucker said frowning. Sam remained silent. She didn't want to go on the trip. Mainly because she was going to be surrounded by trees for four days. Sam wasn't one to have a disliking towards nature, but trees have suddenly become spookier to her. "Sam? Earth to Sam. Are you in there?" Tucker asked waving an arm in front of her. Sam snapped out of her thought.

"What?" She said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok Sam? You've been acting weird all day." Danny said. Sam nodded.

"I'm fine. I just don't want to go on the trip. That's all." She said. Danny nodded slowly. Tucker frowned.

"For someone who loves nature I would have thought you would be excited." He said. Sam sighed.

"I don't I just haven't been feeling comfortable around trees…" She said. Danny and Tucker gaped at her.

"Am I going crazy? Sam Manson, _the Sam Manson_ is feeling unsafe around trees." Tucker said incredulously. Sam rolled her eyes. The bell to signal the end of school bell. Sam got up and grabbed her things. She was planning on walking home…but her uneasiness made her ask Danny.

"Danny?" she said. Danny turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah Sam?" He asked. A look of concern crossed his face. Sam took a deep breath.

"Can…could you walk me home? I-I don't feel comfortable being by myself." She said quietly. Danny nodded.

"Sure Sam." He wrapped an arm around her should and gave her a hug, "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. Sam didn't reply. She just hugged him. Tucker turned around and smiled. He pulled out his PDA and took a photo. "If you take another picture Tuck, I will kill your "baby"." Danny said ending the hug. Tucker paled and quickly put his PDA away.

"I'm gonna go and pack up." Tucker said. He waved goodbye to his friends and left. Sam and Danny walked out the building.

"Sam, if you need to get something off your chest I'm right here." Danny said. Sam smiled. She froze when she glanced at a patch of trees. There she saw the figure again. He was tall and skinny. He was black except for his face. Sam gasped as she looked at his face. It was pale white. There was no mouth, eyes, or nose. She let out a scream which startled Danny.

"Sam?! Sam! Sam wake up!" Danny said. Everyone outside of the school gathered around the screaming girl. She was looked unconscious.

"What in Golems name is happening people?!" Mr. Lancer asked. He gasped when he saw Sam screaming. "What happened?" He asked Danny. Danny was speechless.

"I-I don't know. W-we were just walking and she glanced at the trees. Then she fainted and all of a sudden she just screamed." He said. The kids in the group gasped.

"It's _him_! She saw _him_!" a girl said on shock. Danny looked at them.

"Who?" He asked. Everyone gave him a "are you kidding me" look. Danny stood up "Tell me who!" He said. Everyone remained silent, until one kid, a jock, stood forward.

**_That's the end for this chapter my friends. Please review and tell me what you think. Any thoughts or opinions? Let me know! Please remember that this is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh on me._**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching and Waiting

**Hello again. I'm glad you all love the story so far. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Summary: Sam has been acting unusual. She has withdrawn herself from others and is always disappearing. Danny has noticed her behavior. He can't help but wonder what is wrong. Suckish summary. But hey this a story you'll want to read. **

**Don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 2**

**_Present Time_**

**_Sam's POV_**

I closed my eyes as I vaguely recalled the memory of the strange thing I saw that day. I felt tears form and I shuddered. Danny squeezed my hand, causing me to open my eyes. I stared into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. I nodded and returned my gaze to the therapist. She had a look in her eyes that I couldn't recognize or define.

"Mrs. Fenton? Do you want to continue your story tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"No. I would like to finish it today." I said. She nodded. I took in another deep breath then closed my eyes.

**_The Past 5 years ago continued_**

As the jock stood there Danny looked at him.

"Who did she see?" he asked. The jock glanced around. Everyone stood in silence. Sam was still out cold as Lancer got a look of fear on his face.

"The Goth, she saw…the creature of evil. The creature that makes it prey go crazy. He never speaks. He just stands there. Watching them as they slowly lose their sanity. And he waits. He waits for the perfect moment to finally take them." The jock said slowly. Danny's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The jock sighed and looked at the grey sky. It was slightly drizzling and the whole area had an eerie feeling. Everyone shuddered. Danny stared at the jock.

"Your friend…she saw…Sl-slender man." He said, swallowing hard. Danny remained speechless. Then made a face of confusion

"Who?" he asked. But before anyone could reply Sam woke up. She sprung up and looked around. "Sam!" Danny said hugging her. The kids looked at Sam. They all gave her looks of sympathy.

"W-what happened?" Sam asked holding her head. Danny just hugged. Her. The jock came up to Danny.

"Do let her go on that trip." He whispered. Danny looked at him.

"Why not?" He asked. The jock looked away.

"If she goes then she will be surrounded by trees. Trust me, she won't survive the four days if she's surrounded by trees." He said. And with that he left. Danny hugged Sam closer to him

"Danny? What's going on?" Sam asked. Danny looked down at Sam and gave her a weak smile.

"We need to talk." He said. And with that he picked up Sam and started walking. As soon as he was out of seeing range he transformed and flew off. The black figure stood in the trees. Watching the young girl. And waiting…

**_At Sam's House_**

As Danny phased through Sam's window he put her down gently on the bed. Sam looked at him, then she broke down.

"Oh Danny! I think I'm finally losing it." Sam sobbed. Danny's heart ached at the scene. He went to Sam and hugged her. It was the only thing he could do.

"Sam, you're not losing it." He said. Sam nodded in disagreement.

"I am Danny! I just can't stop having nose bleeds or paranoia. I can't even be near a group of trees let alone one." She said. Danny frowned.

"Speaking of which, Sam….you can't go on the trip." Danny said. Sam ceased her crying. She looked up.

"What?" She whispered. Danny looked down.

"You can't go on the camping trip." He said, "It's too dangerous." He added. Sam broke out of the hug.

"But Danny! I have to go! It's part of a test grade!" Sam argued. Danny nodded.

"Doesn't matter Sam. You can't go." He said. Sam scoffed.

"And why not? Huh? Why not?" She asked. Danny stared at her in disbelief.

"Sam, you're developing a fear of trees! _Trees_!" Danny said, "And if you go on this camping trip you'll be surrounded by them." He said. Sam nodded.

"I'm fine Danny! See? I'm fine. I can go on the trip." She said. Danny remained unfazed.

"Fine then. Stand outside on your balcony and look towards the woods. If you can last a minute-no not a mintute- thirty seconds staring at the woods, then you can go." Danny said. Sam winced.

"G-go outside?" She whispered. She looked out the window and shuddered. Her eerie feeling returning. Danny nodded.

"Yes. Outside." He said. Sam took a deep breath.

"Fine." She said, "But can you stand next to me? To make sure I don't run off?" She asked. Danny nodded.

"I can see you from here." He said. On the inside he was smirking. He knew why she wanted him with her. She was scared. Sam gulped. She felt her tears rising.

"P-please Danny? Just stand by me." Sam said. Danny felt himself become vulnerable. He didn't like seeing Sam cry. Sam started sniffling and wiping away endless tears. Danny sighed.

"Fine. But I will only stand next to you." He said. Sam nodded but didn't smile. She walked slowly to the balcony and opened the door. She stepped very carefully and quietly. Danny watched her. He shook his head. Sam was near the balcony railing. She gulped and looked towards the woods. Her fear returning more quickly. As Danny came nearer to her, his phone started going crazy. "What the?" he said in shock.

Sam looked towards the woods. She knew that if she blinked_ he_ would pop out. She tried to keep her eyes open.

Danny was busy watching his phone go to static. He was trying to figure out why.

Sam began to grip the railing until her knuckles turned white. She tried to keep her eyes open. But she couldn't.

Danny continued fiddling with his phone. It was starting to go haywire. It was buzzing and strange symbols were popping up. Letters would show up here and there.

Sam began to develop beads of sweat. It had only been 10 seconds and she couldn't stand it. Her feeling of paranoia increased to a feeling of dread. She gulped.

Danny mentally screamed as he tried to get his phone to stop giving off little shocks and to work properly.

Sam finally couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and blinked. But she regretted it. She looked towards the woods and her blood ran cold. She tried to scream out Danny's name but couldn't.

Danny thought about bringing his phone back inside Sam's room. But before he could…his ghost sense suddenly went off and as it did, Sam screamed…

**_Short chapter I know. But if I wrote anymore I would ruin your curiosity. Hehe hope you like waiting and cliff hangers. Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Watching and Waiting

**Hello again. I'm glad you all love the story so far. Please enjoy this chapter. Oh and shout out to: pieluver1800 sorry about my cliffies. But without them, there wouldn't be a story =) thank you for your understanding. **

**Summary: Sam has been acting unusual. She has withdrawn herself from others and is always disappearing. Danny has noticed her behavior. He can't help but wonder what is wrong. Suckish summary. But hey this a story you'll want to read. **

**Don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 3**

**_Present Time_**

**_Sam's POV_**

I covered my mouth as I recalled that face. The face that has forever haunted my dreams. That face that will never go away. The therapist gave me a worried look. Danny held me close to him as I shed silent tears.

"Mrs. Fenton? Are you sure you can continue?" The therapist asked. I remained silent. The tears falling down were leaving a mascara trail down my face. I pulled out a tissue. I wiped my nose and felt myself tense up. For a second, I thought I saw red on the tissue. But when I blinked it was gone. "Mrs. Fenton?" The therapist repeated. I looked up.

"I'm sorry. It's just…that face…I've never been the same after I saw it." I said. Danny nodded. The therapist looked at Danny.

"Did you see the face too?" She asked. Danny didn't speak. I decided to continue at that point.

"As I was saying." I said, as I managed to calm down. And without taking my eyes off my tissue I continued.

**_Past 5 years Continued_**

Danny turned around at Sam's bloodcurdling scream. He yelped as he saw what she saw. A figure. Not too far away was looking at them. The figure was tall and slender. He had a black formal suit on. He had a red tie and was about seven feet tall. He had long limbs that almost touched the ground. Danny glanced at his face which made his blood turn cold. The creature's face was just a white canvas. A blank paper white abyss. Danny gulped and slowly went to Sam's side. Sam had ceased her screaming and was now crying. She kept her eyes on the figure. The figure tilted its head sideways. Almost in a questioning manner. Sam remained frozen with fear. Danny had finally reached Sam. He took hold of her hand. Sam flinched but didn't dare move. As Danny took Sam's hand the figure started to sprout extra limbs. They looked like black slimy tentacles. Sam whimpered in fear. But after a few more moments the creature disappeared. The fog had gathered once more and the light drizzle became a little bit harder. Neither Sam nor Danny moved or spoke. They just stared at the woods. Waiting for the creature to show up again. But nothing happened. Sam snapped out of her daze when she suddenly started coughing. Danny looked at Sam. He gasped when he saw her cough up red liquid.

"Sam?" Danny asked taking hold of her arm. Sam just continued coughing for about 10 more seconds. Then she was done. Danny led her back to her room and got her a glass of water.

"Danny?" Sam said crying. Danny came to her and hugged her. "D-did you see him Danny?" She asked still crying. She buried her head in her chest. Danny stroked her head.

"Y-yeah." He said. Danny shivered as he recalled the being. Sam continued to cry.

"What is it Danny? Why is that thing doing this to me? What does it want?" She sobbed. Danny frowned sadly. He debated on whether he should tell Sam what the creature is.

"Sam…that thing outside…the students at the school called it….Slender man." He said gulping. Sam froze. That name itself sounded evil.

"What does it want with me Danny?" She asked silently. Danny sighed softly.

"I'm not sure Sam. But whatever it is, I'll make sure that it doesn't harm you." He said. Sam remained silently.

That night Danny remained at Sam's house. She didn't want to be alone and Danny didn't want her too.

**_Sam's Dream_**

_Sam opened her eyes and gasped. She was in the forest. She gasped as she looked around. Everywhere she looked she saw fog and trees. The fog wrapped around her like a dark blanket. She got up and heard a twig snap. She jumped and looked at where the sound came from. She saw nothing there. She was about to walk away from that area, when she tripped and fell over an object. She looked and saw a flashlight. She gratefully picked it up. It was cold under her touch. She turned it on and shrieked. She saw a figure not too far away from her. She held the flashlight shakily. She blinked and saw that the figure had come closer to her. She gasped. She turned around and fled. She ran as fast as her legs could run. She didn't want to see the figure._

**_Outside of Sam's Dream_**

Danny had gotten up off the floor and looked at Sam. She was sweating and had a look of fear on her face. Danny turned ghost. He was going to go inside of her dream.

"Hang on Sam. I'm coming." He said. He then flew inside of her.

**_Back to Sam's Dream_**

_Sam continued to run. Everywhere she flashed the flashlight she would see Slender Man. She stopped and looked in the direction her light was pointing. Slender Man had stopped running and was staring at her._

_"GO AWAY!" She yelled. Slender Man remained the same. Sam blinked and he was gone. She stood there sobbing and crying. She didn't notice her flashlight flash off then on. She wiped away her tears and noticed her blinking flashlight. She gasped and dropped it. She could tell that he was still there. That flashlight continued blinking. Sam felt something cold and smooth wrap itself around her waist. She screamed as she was suddenly lifted up. She was pulled towards a figure. She screamed and struggled to get out of its grasp. She screamed in pure terror as she came face to face with the creature. Slender Man didn't move. Sam doubled her efforts when she felt a tentacle caress her cheek. She sobbed and closed her eyes. _

_"HEY!" She heard someone yell. Sam gasped and opened her eyes. She saw Danny emerge from the fog._

_"DANNY!" She yelled. Danny heard her and flew towards her. He gasped when he saw Slender Man. _

_"LET HER GO!" Danny yelled. Slender Man tilted his head sideways, but his grasp on Sam didn't change. Sam was still struggling to escape as Danny fired an ecto beam, "I said, LET HER GO!" He yelled as he threw the ecto beam at Slender Man. Sam stopped and closed her eyes and expected the beam to fly right through the creature. But to her surprise it hit him. Slender Man let go of Sam as he was hit with the beam and flown backwards. Danny flew to Sam at high speed and caught her. _

_"It hit him." Sam mumbled, "Danny your beams actually hit him." She said. Danny nodded. "But why?" Sam asked._

_"I'm not sure Sam." He said as he landed in a clear patch. Sam was about to relax when she saw the figure again._

_"Danny! He's back!" She said. Danny put Sam behind him. He fired an ecto beam. But Slender Man remained where he was. He didn't move. He just stood there. Before Danny could fire a beam at him Sam fainted. Danny's figure started disappearing. He knew what was happening. Sam was waking up. _

**_End of Dream_**

Sam gasped awake as Danny was flung out of her body. He slapped into the wall and groaned.

"Ouch." He muttered. Sam looked at Danny and ran to him.

"Danny! You saved me!" She said helping him up. Danny grunted and rubbed his head.

"Well, it was the least I could do." Danny said smiling. Sam wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you did." She said, "I thought I was goner for sure." She said. And for once, Sam felt like her old self. Danny chuckled.

"Well we got to get to school." He said. Sam nodded and reluctantly let him go. She suddenly froze.

"Danny, we're going on the camping trip today." She said. Danny gasped.

"Oh, man I forgot about that." He said. He looked at Sam. "Are you sure you want to go?" He asked. Sam nodded.

"I have to. It's for a grade. Plus I really don't want to be here by myself." She said shuddering at the last sentence. Danny sighed.

"But Sam…what if _he's _there too?" Danny asked. Sam tensed up.

"Well, I have you don't I?" She asked. Danny smiled.

"Yeah, you do." He said. Sam smiled. She grabbed her duffle bag and followed Danny downstairs. But before she left she looked outside. It was a sunny day and the forest would have looked beautiful had it not been for the evil that lurked there. Sam recalled a part from her dream when the creature's tentacle caressed her cheek. _Why would he do that?_ She thought. She thought about telling Danny, but she decided against it.

"Sam?" Danny called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She said. Danny smiled at her and outstretched his hand to her.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Sam smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah." She said. And the two left the house. Danny picked Sam up bridal style and they flew to the school. They arrived just in time for the loading buses. The jock that had talked to Danny approached the two.

"Hey, I thought I told you to not let her come." He said. Danny shrugged at him. Sam gave him a confused look.

"I wanted to come." She said looking at the jock. The jock glared at her, but Sam didn't notice as she turned to look at the trees. The jock looked away from Sam and turned to Danny. Danny shrugged and guided Sam to the buses.

"Your choice." He said as he watched Danny and Sam board the bus. He glanced at the trees and sent a signal to someone who was in the trees. He smirked and got on the bus. "Your choice." He said with a hint of evil in it.

**_Oh Snap! A twist of events! Oh my glob what do you think it of it now? Hehe mathematical. Keep calm and review! Then say Slam-a-cow! ^. ^ I watch too much Adventure Time :P _**


End file.
